


Kuroko No Summer Camp

by KurokosSmile



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, anime - Fandom
Genre: #kurokonoharem, Crack, Hopefully Humor, Kuroko will not take their shit for too long, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokosSmile/pseuds/KurokosSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was utterly confused as to why the members of the GoM came to their practice and warned them about 'something', most suspecting the ridiculous training schedules that would follow them into the summer camp.</p><p> </p><p>However, none were suspecting the mentioning of a certain bluenette who was infamous in Kiseki no Sedai's minds.</p><p> </p><p>What is sure to follow is a series of events following the actions of Kuroko. Jealously will surely erupt and an old saying comes to mind. "Curiosity killed the cat" or was it, "Curiosity killed the teenager?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The summer camp I will be hosting."

Aomine gripped the violet colored paper closely to his chest as he swiftly moved past the ongoing passerby going the opposing direction.

"Damn it Akashi...giving me last notice on these things....I'm so screwed..." Aomine muttered under his breath as he entered the gym at Rakuzan.

All heads turned to Aomine and he paled as the face of Akashi was anything but friendly. "Eh he he. I'm here.." Aomine awkwardly laughed as he sat down next to Midorima who also was frozen with fear, but had his glasses to cover it.

"Daiki, next time your late to one of our meetings I will make sure your training is quadrupled curtesy of me." Akashi smiled deviously before turning back to the subject at hand.

"I have called you here to Rakuzan, because of the Summer Camp I will be hosting along with the other coaches. As you can tell since this meeting is based of Tetsuya and his er.." Akashi paused. "...Problem we will be obligated to warn the others of this unless we will end up sharing Tetsuya, with filthy horn dogs."

Kise started crying and hugged who was nearest to him; Murasakibara who was happily chewing on his pocky, yet you could tell by his dangerously slow chews he wouldn't be too pleased sharing either.

"Murasakibarachii~ I don't wanna share Kurokochii! He's min- Ours and I don't want them to ruin his chastity!Suu~" Kise wailed as he continued side-glomping Murasakibara.

Midorima puffed his cheeks out at the show whilst Akashi began to speak again.

"Warn your teammates to stay away from Tetsuya. They will be punished if they play a move on him..." Akashi then turned, abandoning the rest of the former-teammates in the gym.

\------------

"Wait, Wait, Wait. You're telling me that-that little shrimp will cause nosebleeds and er....problems down there?" Wakamatsu spoke straightforwardly, clearly not believing the situation.

"Yep happened last year when Tetsu decided to stay in a hotel since we were in Tokyo..." Aomine then began looking off.

"Aomine-San..." Sakurai called, snapping Aomine out of his dirty Fantasies.

"Huh?" Aomine turned to Sakurai who stood still, fear was clear in his eyes.

"Is Kuroko-San...that cute...and possibly single...? Wait what am I saying?! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He began frantically apologizing as Aomine sighed.

"He's not taken but he's not uh...Nevermind just stay away from Tetsu and shut up Sakurai geez..." With that Aomine left the Toou gym hanging with curiousity and annoyance as Sakurai continued apologizing about apologizing.  
-

"Kise! You idiot! You can't get turned on by a g-.." Hayakawa yelled as he grabbed onto Kise' s shirt.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kasamatsu glared at both of the males before easing his look. "Okay, maybe it is possible but still we don't need to say it outloud- BAKA!" 

"-Anyway I doubt we could and would even fall for that shadow anyway so please allow us to continue with our practice..." Moriyama spoke before turning back to the court, ball in his hand.

"H-Hai!" They all yelled, not before making a mental note to see what Kise was talking about though...

-  
-

*Somewhere In Rakuzan*

"So are we clear?" Akashi spike as he held onto his scissors which had a strange red liquid dripping from them. He began to snip the scissors repeatedly until the entire Rakuzan nodded in fear.

'We're gonna die from doing this but, Now I'm curious' They all thought in unison as Akashi left the room with smirking teens.

-  
-  
"T-Takao, go ahead." Midorima looked away shyly, hiding his face with his glasses from the pink hue on his face.

"Ah.Shin-chan, I'm going I'm going, relax.." Takao cooed as he turned towards the curious Shūtoku team.

"Shin-chan is too tsudere to admit it but he likes Kuroko!" Takao smirked. Midorima' s glasses cracked and he was flustered.

"S-Stupid T-Takao I Don't Nanodayo-"

"Sure you don't now hurry up and play me one vs one!" Takao cheered as he gripped Midorima's sweater he was in and pulled him away from the confused crowd.

"Hm... Shin-chan has a crush on a guy?" One asked curiously.

"Impossible! That walking carrot couldn't like Kuroko!"

"Kuroko? Oh that dude...let's see what's so special about him then..." One suggested.

The others shrugged.

"So Tsun-Tsun has a crush on a shadow...I saw it coming..." 

"A hahahha, Kimura you owe me 20 bucks!" Miyaji cheered as he faced his teammate.

Relictantly the male pulled out a twenty and handed it to the wierd teammate. "Weirdo..." He muttered under his breath.

-  
-  
*crunch* crunch* "Muro-chin..." Murasakibara whined.

"Ah, what he's saying is he'll crush you if you think about eating his Kuro-chin." Himuro translated as the rest of the team looked confused.

"Eh? You're done? Okay Muro-chin, here's a pocky..." Murasakibara praised from the doorway as he walked out of the gym. Leaving Yosen in the mischievous hands of Himuro.

"Okay here's the shit, Murasakibara decided to warn us to stay away from Kuroko Tetsuya, well I'm gonna make it a game. Whoever makes Kuroko theirs or have him share your affection you win a week of training and 20 bucks from each of us!" Himuro proudly said whilst he looked at his teammates with pleading eyes, breaking his poker face.

"DEAL!" The rest of the team yelled and then turned their head away from Himuro to the ground, each planning their own ways of gaining this Kuroko's affection.

-  
-

FROM: AKASHI SEIJURO  
\----------------------------  
SUBJECT: TETSUYA

Ah. So have you successfully told your teammates about the arrangement?

—  
LuckyMidorima- Yes. I believe I got through to them...

MurasakibaraXpocky- Hmm.. Yes

KiseKurokochii- Aha. I was clear.

A0mineD- They Better have understood hmph.

—

Good so we're clear...' Akashi smiled at himself as he continued to practice his solo shogi match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates should come frequent and I will attempt to make the chapters longer!


	2. "Let the competition begin."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hectic Ride to Camp, and so the harem begins...

The cold morning wind hit everyone's faces as Serin huddled under a bus stop to take them to their destination in Tokyo's less busy parts. The clothing all of them were sporting looked like those out of a chick-flick with the females wearing boyfriend shirts, except the males of Serin wore the oversized sweaters whilst a happy Riko sported morning jog-sports gear.

"I still don't understand why you made us dress like this R-Riko...." Hyuga uncomfortably shuffled in his oversized sweater, taking note of the stares they all got for their hectic choice of clothing.

"Ah. Simple, I just wanted to show that girls are superior to boys fashion-wise and since there will be cute-- I mean decent athletes at the camp I mustn't have you Outdue my clothing..." Riko said as she flipped over to the scheduled training regimen and added three extra miles to Hyuga's schedule.

'So Blunt....' The Serin team sweatdropped at Riko's words and then gained a glare from the scary female. 

Kagami began to do awkward poses, almost like yoga, whilst everyone was waiting for the bus which was exactly 1:21 seconds late.

Soft snores were heard from the left side of the bus bench as all ears turned to see who was making the cat-like purring noises.

A faint blush tainted poor Serin's cheeks as a sleeping Kuroko laid at the end of the bench, neck exposed to reveal untainted skin--...

'What are we thinking?!' The team thought simultaneously as blood dripped from their noses. In an attempt to regain composure Mitobe, mother of the group, took off his own sweater and wrapped it gently around the small frame of the Bluenette, who didn't even stir whilst being handled. This resulted in dirty thoughts and images to pop into the teens heads as the second nosebleed of the day came on.

-  
-

Not long after the massacre with the blood and mewling Kuroko, the bus arrived, 18 minutes past schedule. The Serin team seemed to forget about the coldness of waiting for the bus as they were all to busy watching their phantom player gently turn and mewl in his sleep.

"Ah...The cold was freezing my butt off!" Koganei yawned as he threw his arms around, in a futile attempt to heat them up in the warmed bus.

"You're not gonna say that later when the spawn of satan and the others finally hand us our schedule." Hyuga groaned as he took the farthest seat from Riko, who had an eerie aura surrounding her; most likely due to Hyuga's comment.

The bus snickered at Hyuga's indirect insult at the feared captain of the Generation of miracles and Hyuga felt a strong sense that he would pay for that remark later.

Kuroko shuffled in his seat next to Kagami and continued accidentally bumping into Kagami's shoulder when he turned, making the latter tune into an embarrasing shade of red.

The bus stopped at a few more stops and was now filled with teams bickering about the latest matches and that they should have won or that the team was simply too easy. 

Many tips were shared however and possible friendships were made, but never trust a man in Summer Camp...especially your rival.

"Imayoshi, I'm afraid Tōō's gonna be crying to your mothers because the Kirisaki Daichi team will whip your ass soon enough." Hanamiya taunted with a smirk.

"Ne~Ne~ I agree that snacks are indeed good but what about Pineapple?"

"Sorry! Did I push you? Sorry! Whaa~ I'm not a Mushroom!" A loud cry was heard from the side of the bus, earning Hyuga a tick mark and Kagami a loud groan.

"Mmmmm.....ne...ne..." 

The bus grew quiet.

Kagami turned his head to find a sleeping Kuroko on his shoulder, thanks to Mitobe not wearing the sweater though. That however did not stop the redhead from getting glares from people who insisted that the phantom player had no threat to their sexuality.

The silence grew deadly and Kagami gulped as the stares got more intense and actions proved to be more angry. 

Miyaji started silently whispering for someone to get him a durian, Hanamiya vigorously began snapping his fingers with mal intent, almost as if he wanted to harm Kagami.

A voice sounded behind Kagami that made his hair on his back stand on end.

"Well.Well, Taiga what a surprise to find you making a move on Kuroko." Himuro's voice had a hint of devil behind each word and he smiled sickly, breaking his poker-face nature.

Kagami was utterly confused by everyone's death glares and that weird speech by his 'brother' who seemed to threaten him, after all he knew Kuroko had the effect of making a blush and nosebleed appear before, yet why did everyone suddenly want to kill him?

 

As the death glares got more dangerous Kagami turned away from the crowd and looked out the window. He turned his head and watched as the #2 bus passed them, Kagami saw Kise happily joke around with the tall giant called Murasakibara and almost as if planned, turned his head to give Kagami a smile before realizing the 6th man not-so-silently sleeping on Kagami's shoulder.

Kise's smile was dropped and replaced with a face with clenched teeth and a fist raised to show the expression die-Kagami. Behind Kise sat Muraskibara who's snacks fell out of his hands and must have scattered on his bus floor and gave a death glare, scissors flew at the bus window leaving a crack in the glass and and a note attacked to the handle reading, 

Bakagami wants to die early.... , Midorima and Aomine

Kagami silently prayed and thanked that he was not on the bus with the Generation of Idiots and tried to duck his head from the glares he was now getting from both sides.

"Seriously, what's with everyone today..." Kagami mumbled in English.

\-----10 Minutes Prior To Getting Picked Up-----

"Behave, remember my warnings. If you choose to disobey I will kill you..." Akashi spoke before the 7 teams if font of him as he snipped his scissors closed once more as he left the group.

Once Akashi was out of view a whole different aura appeared screaming, competition.

"So all of us got the same warning?" Himuro turned to the front of the group, who all nodded in unison.

"Very well, who ever is able to find out the secrets of the 6th man via relationship, gets the prize of the phantoms heart...no interruptions and will get each others blessings"

A few mutters of "No Homo" were heard before a loud eruption of "HAI" followed throughout the crowd.

Himuro smirked, "Let the Competition begin..." He mumbled as the crowd was now bickering amongst each other.

\----To Be Continued----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek For Next Chapter> (A Lot More Kuroko Centered) They arrive at camp and now must choose who they will bunk with, 7 teams competing for the prize of a phantom players heart... Are they really 'No Homo?'


	3. If you plan on bunking with Tetsuya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Awaited cabin sharing! A little episode of drama and a scheduled funeral?!

"One hundred distasteful lemons on the wall. One Hundred Distastful lemons! Take one down pass it 'round now you've got 99 dead people!" 

 

Wakamatsu hummed the disturbing melody as he watched with a sick smile just as Hyuuga bit into one of Riko's honey lemons. True, he would have to take the plunge next but he would be able to get by....possibly. He has survived Momoi's honey lemons so there was no possible way these would be worse.

 

Just as Hyuuga was about to slip into his toxic food coma a soft melody of a voice drifted throughout the bus. Wakamatsu reluctantly moved his eyes from the pained Hyuuga to a sight he was delighted to see.

 

"A-Ano. Riko-san. I do believe I have not gotten a honey lemon yet." Kuroko's soft voice filled the air with an innocent aura dusting pink hues among many faces.

 

"S-so brave." Moriyama teared up as he watch the bluenette reach out for a poisoned honey lemon. Wakamatsu would rather die before allowing his new infatuation perish due to the hands of a tart fruit.

 

Using his quick thinking mind, or so he likes to say, he decided to bite the bullet. "R-Riko I would like to eat the whole—" but before the blonde could finish his sacrifice a certain ravenette from Shūtoko beat him to it.

 

"Why? Wakamatsu-kun aren't you quite greedy today. Tet-chan just wants some lemons is all." Mischeif was clearly masked in Takao's voice and Wakamatsu was utterly blind to his motive. 

 

Takao stood next to Riko before setting his hands gently on the tray containing the poisonous citrus, he lifted it out of Riko's hands before walking near the seat occupied by Kagami and Kuroko. Mere feet from reaching Kuroko's outstretched hand the bus did a sudden jerk just as Takao leaned over to hand Kuroko the tray.

 

The tray flew out the window with a crash and Takao looked pleased with himself. 'How did he know...?' Wakamatsu questioned as the Hawk-eye began to speak.

 

"Whoops Tet-chan. I'm sorry, but I'll just have to offer you mine. I figured out a new recipe and apparently Vanilla coated lemons was one of my grannie's favorites." Takao walked back to his seat and pulled out his duffle bag, rummaging through it until he found the promised treat.

 

He handed the glass tray over to Kuroko and leaned over just to where he was centimeters away from Kuroko's ear. Fate surely hated Wakamatsu today as the bus hit a second bump now causing Takao's lips to collide with Kuroko's forehead. 

 

Silence. 

 

A scruffy hand pulled Takao to his feet and held him up by the back of his shirt collar. Hanimaya faked a smile and glared at Takao who defiantly began thrashing around in the rude gesture. 

 

"Kazunari. That was quite rude to do don't you think. Touching others property isn't very appreciated...Tsk." Hanimaya raised a hand over the hawk-eyes player before roughly patting the others back. 

 

"O-oi. Hanimaya you shouldn't be harassing Takao it clearly wasn't his fault he fell." Kagami's voice held uncertainty to it but he stood strong. 

 

"Yes, Kagami-kun is right, Takao-kun wasn't at fault it was obviously an accident. Please refrain from hitting him." Kuroko bowed in his seat and gazed up at the black-haired antagonizer. The pure blue eyes were too much for even he, an uncrowned general to take before he dropped Takao's collar and quietly strode over to his seat.

 

"This isn't over Kazunari. I don't take lightly to people handling what's mine." Hanimaya threatened under his breath, just loud enough for Sakurai Ryou to hear.

 

The brunette kept quiet about the situation but deep down he was burning with anger. Although the original event has past, the dark aura surrounding the inside of the bus refused to diminish.

 

"Hey brats, pack your shit and leave. We're here....finally" The last part of the drivers sentence did not go unnoticed though the tension between the teams drowned it out. Almost as if it was an eternity, the players began packing their items and silently left the bus. No words exchanged just deadly eye gestures.

The aura disappeared almost as if it failed to exist once outside the bus. In fact, everyone stood in awe of the sight in front of them. Kuroko took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air which filled his nose with foreign smells of pine and dew. The sight truly was remarkable.

 

Grass covered the meadow in front of them, stretching down to a building at the center of the grassy field. Small cabins scattered around the area and trees occupied the untouched land. Wild fern and daisies littered the ground and a hiking trail led around the Summer Camp.

 

"I'll take it you like the sight yes?" The usually menacing voice was somewhat calm and all heads turned to the source. 

 

"Yes. The sight truly is breathtaking, but you see we would like to arrange our sleeping arrangements." Imayoshi spoke up, walking over to the feared Rakuzan Captain.

 

"Ah. Yes, those...You see we have decided on mixing the teams for better relationships between schools. Each cabin has been arranged to having one player from every team or as many fit. Any problems I will handle all of those." Akashi faked a smile before resting his eyes on Kuroko.

 

"Tetsuya, you will be occupying a room with Kiseki No Sedai. Grab your things Satsuki will escort them in a second." Akashi dismissed the other males and began walking away before he was interrupted.

 

"Kuroko would be occupying a room with me." Imayoshi spoke before the redhead took one more small stride.

 

"That would be true he is sharing with me as well." Wakamatsu spoke up defiantly.

 

Another few mutters of the same phrase were repeated amongst the crowd.

 

Akashi looked back with a golden eye flashing maliciously. "Very well. It seems as though the visitors are being disobedient. I figure I will have to decide on a even way." 

 

"Meet me at the mess hall at 6. If you plan on bunking with Teiko's former shadow that is..." Just like that Akashi left.

 

"Fine then." Imayoshi grumbled as he stretched his limbs and began admiring the view. "This will be a fair game Akashi." 

 

0000000----------At Cabin Kiseki ---------0000000000

 

"Akashichii where's Kurokochii?" Kise asked as he tilted his head, his blonde hair clumsily following. He placed down his phone as he awaited the answer.

 

"Didn't you say Tetsu would stay with us?" Aomine asked as he paused his (r18) television show. A flash of disappointment flashed across his face as he glanced at Akashi.

 

"I baked Kuro-chin a vanilla cake...." Murasakibara cooed from inside the kitchen followed by Midorima's grumbles of annoyance.

 

"Tetsuya is currently indecisive about his whereabouts so to make this fair, I have arranged a mini game as you could call to allow the winners to bunk with him." Akashi spoke as he placed his coat on the rack.

 

"What is the mini game Akashichii? I'll do anything to save Kurokochii from those sexually frustrated teenagers!" Kise dramatically gasped as he fell onto the couch into a puddle of tears.

 

"You say that yet you happen to be one of the sexually frustrated teens. Honestly it's either you need to get laid quickly or—"

 

"Nonsense. Cakes would never be able to talk they are inanimate." Midorima's voice cut off the rest of Aomine's lewd sentence. Thankfully.

 

"The mini game is simple, all you must do is create a milkshake Tetsuya would adore and you win. True, he is very picky therefore narrowing down competition easily. Also, we happened to know Tetsuya ever since middle school. Losing this would be just like him having lost his chastity to Daiki." 

 

"O-Oi!" Aomine stuttered as pink hues dusted his tanned cheeks.

 

"Get ready to meet at mess hall. I do not intend to lose to amateurs of Tetsuya's affection."

\----------000000----(6:Mess Hall):-----------00000000---------

"I could be taking a long awaited nap right now." Kagami yawned as he wiped a tear bead. Izuki occupied the seat next to him and was fiddling with his thumbs in an attempt to occupy himself.

 

"Tatsuya, by the way, why were you acting so strange on the bus?" Kagami directed his attention to his brother who was munching on a caramel flavored pretzel.

 

"Hmm? Well Taiga I would have at least thought you knew of—" 

 

"Hello Himuro-San bought everyone some drinks would you like one?" Kuroko asked as he placed down the cold beverages onto the table. Handing Himuro-San a Pocari Sweat and distributing the rest according to to taste. Kuroko sat down looking between Himuro and Kagami confusedly. "Did I interrupt something?" He questioned as he looked at the two with curiousity. "Nope. Nothing at all, Taiga and I were just speaking of the upcoming scrimmage." Himuro slyly responded, his head rested cooly on his palm.

"What? No—" Kagami began to object but Himuro took this opportunity to sink his foot into Kagami's leg.

 

"Yes, we were. Right Taiga?" Kagami could easily tell this wasn't a question and nodded his head vigorously. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the pressure on his leg die down.

 

"Anyway—" Riko attempted to break the silence. 

 

"Tetsuya." The table glanced up to look at the new arrival. Akashi stood next to a Kuroko with his hand outstretched, a genuine smile plastered in his face.

 

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted as he took hold of the redhead's hand. "Ryouta is outside waiting for you. I have an important announcement to make." Akashi gesture to the door and Kuroko reluctantly walked out of the mess hall after a small argument.

 

"Very Well. Gather around, you all wanted to claim the heart of my precious Tetsuya yes?" Akashi's voice darkened as he glanced about the room. Kagami looked confused at the declaration of Akashi but he kept quiet valuing his life very much.

 

The males in the room nodded and Momoi pouted and held onto Riko almost as if she was dying. "I have arranged a game you see..."

\----------Outside----------------------

 

"Kurokochii." Kise greeted calmly standing up from the rock he was currently seated on. His blonde hair blew with a small gust of wind and inside Kise hoped Kuroko could feel the princely aura. 

 

"Kise-Kun." Kuroko gave a ghost of a smile which made Kise's heart start beating faster. "Akashi-kun said to come out here to meet you is anything wrong?" Kuroko asked, his blue eyes shining brighter due to the setting sun.

 

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk, we haven't spoken much lately y'know." Kise looked off in the distance hoping Kuroko could hear the devastation in his voice.

 

"Kise-kun, you called me 20 minutes ago." Kuroko held out his light blue phone flashing Kise the screen and sure enough, his number popped up in the history.

 

"Anyway Kurokochii. Why don't we take a stroll on the hiking trail. There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I already know your reaction but, here goes...." Kise took a deep breath and stared into Kuroko's eyes.

"I li—"

 

"Oi Tetsu! You like vanilla anything right?" Aomine popped his head out of the mess hall's door. His face showing an expression of knowing, almost as if he knew what Kise was about to do.

 

"No Aomine-kun, I don't particularly enjoy vanilla lemons. Anything else vanilla I like." Kuroko responded to Aomine his expression dead serious. 

 

"Damn it!"

 

Kise could almost swear he heard a bunch of laughter following a loud thud. He didn't have time to waste regardless of whether Aomine was there or not and he had lost in the game of Rock Paper Scissors of who gets to confess to Kuroko first.

 

"Alright. Tetsu, we need you inside now." Aomine called again, this time giving Kise the death glare. Kise shuddered and attempted to reach out for Kuroko's hand to stop him. Aomine raised an eyebrow and Kuroko glanced back at Kise who has hold of his hand.

 

"Yes, Kise-kun?" Kuroko's voice drifted into Kise's ears. Kise wanted to confess right then and there, say the three words that all the others were dying to say. Because he had all these words to say, he did something he would probably regret.

 

He let go.

 

Kuroko gave one more look at Kise before disappearing behind the mess hall's doors. Kise clenched his fists and slowly bagan walking back to Kiseki's cabin, regretful and alone.

 

\------Inside The Mess Hall -------–---

 

Kuroko glanced around the room he was in mere minutes ago, the empty tables now had blenders plugged in to an outlet and at least 30 milkshakes placed on the table. Completely ignoring the males who now dressed as chefs completed with a hat and apron.

 

Kuroko glanced around, meeting Akashi's eyes across the room who in return gave a small nod before Kuroko sat down at a table tasting the milkshakes with harsh comments. Akashi took a step closer to Kuroko and gave him a small input on what to do.

 

"Choose the best ones."'

 

Kuroko criticized each and every milkshakes down to the amount of ice placed in. Mibuchi smiled as Kuroko took a sip of his creation, only to drop a major toll onto his pride.

 

"The sugar amount was too sweet. I don't think your supposed to actually put the vanilla plant inside the shake. How can something so delicious looking taste so terrible?" And just like that, Mibuchi was out of the game and walked over to the nurse for a condition called 'wounded pride'.

 

When all the milkshakes were successfully or (un)successfully judged only 7 remained and Kiseki no Sedai looked pleased with themselves, until they heard the winners.

 

"Tetsu-kun has decided the winners of the milkshake contest. Numbers 21, 5, 11, 16, 30, 13, 3 are the winners. The cafeteria was silent and then the winners walked up to stand by the phantom player.

 

Imayoshi wore a smirk and walked up, followed by Sakurai who sported a pout. Seconds later Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Hanamiya, and Izuki strode up and sat next to Kuroko. 

 

"You two Izuki?!" Serin asked as Izuki began playing with his kouhai's hair. Deeply inside though, Serin swallowed down the harsh comments made when Kuroko was judging their milkshakes. Mitobe rubbed soothing circles on the back of Koganei's back as tears spouted down his face.

 

"Tetsuya? Why didn't you enjoy mine?" Akashi asked, stunned of having lost in a simple game. Kuroko turned towards his former teammates before answering.

 

"Murasakibara-Kun's was missing, Kise didn't participate, Aomine-Kun's had traces of vanilla lemons, Midorima-Kun's was too sour and Akashi-Kun's was not even vanilla more like a chocolate flavored." Kuroko responded bluntly, unaware of the now low self esteemed Generation of Miracles.

 

"Yes! I knew I would win!" Takao cried as he glomped Kuroko only to be pulled off by an enraged Hanimaya. 

 

"Oi! Don't think I forgave you for kissing Kuroko in the bus! You better watch it Kazunari." Hanimaya purposely raised his voice and glanced at the now in-the-zone Kiseki.

 

Takao followed his gaze and gulped, Akashi now held scissors menacingly and the unspoken threat was directed at him only.

 

"Kazunari... What did you do to Tetsuya?" Akashi took a step closer with every word, followed by the other rainbow-haired players. Takao let go of Kuroko and used his Hawk eye to look for an exit. Takao quickly tilted Kuroko's head before he was mere centimeters away from the bluenette's lips and pecked them softly. He took the moment to then run out of the cafeteria followed by almost every teen in the mess hall.

 

Seconds later, you could hear screams of pain and agony. Kagami winced and covered his ears as the screams got more terrifying.

 

Somehow he knew this would be a long Summer....

 

/To Be Continued/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus I took. The updates will come faster and they hopefully will never take that long again.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review and Kudos if you enjoyed


	4. "Kuroko, truth or dare?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at their cabin, the boys decide to sneakily try to get an answer out of Kuroko. That didn't go as planned....

"Are you sure he's gonna be fine?" Sakurai asked worriedly as he fidgeted around in the brisk forest air. His worry was dismissed quickly by his companion, Izuki.

 

They happened to meet on the hiking trail watching with amusement at the brawl taking place a few feet away from their spot behind a pine tree. 

 

"Nah, I'm almost positive he will be—"

 

"Argh! N-No Stop! Ow!" Groans and grunts escaped Takao's mouth as he was further pummeled into a pile of fallen leaves, scratching up sides of his front.

 

"As I was saying, they will (leaf) him alone eventually." Izuki dismissed with a hearty chuckle to which Sakurai responded with confusion but, dropped the matter without further thought.

 

Eventually, once all had their fair share of punches and discipline to Shutoku's point guard the enraged males soon calmed down and left the scene. Immediately afterwards, Izuki and Sakurai emerged from their spot feeling nothing but, pity towards the injured male.

 

"H-He doesn't look...healthy." Sakurai cautiously choked out before acting as jumpy as before and stepping away from Takao.

 

"No shit." Izuki said as he poked Takao with a twig he found moments ago on the forest floor. Takao made no response before but groaned in pain when Izuki's stick moved to his hand.

 

Clapping, Izuki finished his 'expert' examination coming to the conclusion that Takao was in fact injured with a broken hand. Sakurai began frantically shaking his head as he attempted to leave but, Izuki saw this and summoned the brunette back.

 

"Relax. He'll be just fine...Help me won't you? I'm taking him down to the nurse" Izuki spoke as if nothing happened and this was a normal routine. 

 

"How are you so calm?" Sakurai stammered as he held up Takao's other arm around his neck. Izuki just shook his head and laughed much to the younger one's displeasure. "If I freak out about his hand. He will too, Okay?" 

 

Sakurai spoke no longer and obeyed his task to bring the ravenette to the nurse's office for a real inspection. 

 

 

_______________Across Camp_____________________

 

Imayoshi stared at the cabin in awe, it truly was more mesmerizing up close rather than far away. The other boys behind him continued chatting around Kuroko who ignored all the attention and found himself busy in a book.

 

"We're here!" Imayoshi yelled causing the others to freeze in their spots, finally quieting and admiring the cabin.

 

"Woah." Kasamatsu swooned as he ruffled Kuroko's blue locks. Taking his attention away from his literature novel and his gaze setting on the structure. He showed a ghost of a smile before burying himself in the book again hiding his emotions behind the cover.

"Interesting." He spoke at last and to this the boys patted him softly on the back before running inside like children going to a candy shop.

Imayoshi took a glance behind him at Kuroko before speaking once more. "Are you coming?"

 

Kuroko nodded and pushed open the unlocked front door only to be met with chaos. True, the house was elegant and luxerious but, if the people in said house aren't careful...

 

A sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the cabin, alerting all that something was amiss. Kuroko's eyes darted towards the voice that followed the loud breaking noise.

 

"Sorry! I didn't know that was there. I-I can replace it... just give me some time." Himuro spoke calmly but his actions proved he was genuinely sorry and slightly frightened.

 

Kuroko let out a long disheveled sigh but, remained silent as he strode over to the couch and picked up a sports magazine. Hanamiya saw this and seeing as he was the only one who did, he took this opportunity to get to know Kuroko.

 

"Oi- I mean Hey." Hanamiya corrected himself once Kuroko noticed his presence. "Hello, Hanamiya-san" he greeted as polite as always.

 

Hanamiya would have groaned—Actually he did at the politeness but, suppressed the urge to do so loudly. He fixed his posture and ran a hand through his black locks.

 

"Serin did pretty damn well this winter cup. Heh..." Hanamiya started only to be cut off by a small monotonous voice. "Hanamiya-San, I don't mean to sound disrespectful or hold a grudge but, I would enjoy it if you refrained from speaking to me in such a friendly manner." 

 

His words cut into Hanamiya's mind causing temporary confusion but he soon understood what the boy was referencing to. 

 

"About that match, it wasn't aimed at you. Look, I was upset that some freshmans like you thought they knew it all and were the shit. In fact, I was furious and I happened to have faced you first so I took my anger out on Serin." Hanamiya confessed reluctantly and looked to Kuroko who just shook his head and held a finger to his temple. His smirk faltered and he was met with a small hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hanamiya-San, I do believe your actions were rash." And as quickly as he came the phantom player of Serin disappeared into the rest of the cabin, leaving Hanamiya clutching his fists with an unknown emotion.

 

Anger or regret... Hell, he didn't care what it was he was not happy with that outcome.

 

Kasamatsu quickly strolled in and almost as if he sensed the atmosphere that had taken place moments before, he decided to free up the tension.

"Oi! Everyone!" He called, his voice loud and authoritative. Footsteps were heard responding to the loud yell and stopped at the doorway of the living room. 

 

"Yes?" Himuro's distinctive voice cooed from behind the wall. Kasamatsu opened his mouth again but, this time his tone was much softer.

 

"Can you guys come here? I think we should at least get to know some things about each other." Kasamatsu spoke, causing all of the males to enter the living room and find a seat somewhere around the room.

 

"Is this a dumb trusting exercise?" Hanamiya asked, irritation coated over his words. The others nodded in agreement at what they were gathered in the living room for.

 

"No... Hey um.. Serin's—" His sentence drifted off seeing as Izuki was missing from the living room.

 

"Where-?"

 

"He left somewhere probably with Sakurai, they will most likely be back in a while." Imayoshi answered, boredom was visible on his face that usually sported a grin but, now instead held a frown.

 

"Anyway the game, erm... Freshmans typically play it to get cozy with their crushes and stuff but we are doing this for... Educational purposes." Kasamatsu finished with his eyes darting to the side, he seemed unsure but no one questioned.

 

"Truth or Dare!" He shouted before lowering his tone again as if recalling something. "So, I'm unsure but you must first select a person and then they answer with a truth or a dare." Kasamatsu explained.

 

The others, already knowing of this childhood game just nodded and zoned out during his failed explanation. Himuro, feeling pity for his companion decided to cut him off before the silence got excessivily awkward.

 

"Kuroko, Truth or dare?" 

 

Kuroko seemed amused and quickly responded. "Truth...Please."

Eagerly taking his chance and not missing a beat, Himuro quickly shot a question Kuroko's way. "Who do you like romantically?" Himuro phrased the question to a point where Kuroko could not respond in a childish manner.

 

The silence that filled the room was unnoticed as everyone anticipated the name that would escape the bluenette's plump pink lips. Kuroko seemed to take time to fully process the question but, he opened his mouth and spoke a word.

 

"That person would be-" 

 

A loud knock on the door drowned out the rest of Kuroko's revealing sentence and all stared in disbelief at their luck. If Himuro has ever wanted to murder someone, it would surely be the person on the opposing side of that door. He looked down at his clenched fists and began taking deep breaths to control his blossoming anger.

 

"I'll go answer the door. Let's continue the game afterward." Kasamatsu spoke as he stood and strode over towards the entrance. He opened the door cautiously only to be met with red scissors embedding themselves in the marble beam behind him. Shocked, he made no other movement and just stared blankly at the visitor.

 

"Yukio, bring Tetsuya over to the door." A cold and tormenting voice spoke, immediately confirming all suspicions of who stood outside.

 

Kuroko stood up silently and made his way over to the door. 

 

"Hello...Akashi-kun, what do you need if I may ask?" Kuroko respectfully spoke, tilting his head unconsciously to the side. Seconds later he was met with an answer that not only surprised Kuroko, but everyone who was currently inside the structure.

 

"Tetsuya. I was just checking in on your well being, don't fret you shall have a palatial room soon enough just bear with the troubles for now." Akashi spoke, carefully eyeing Kasamatsu head to toe with a neutral expression.

 

Imayoshi wordlessly stood and walked to the door, he was displeased but wore his common smirk hiding his annoyance.

 

"Hello, Akashi. We were just about to enjoy our dinner how unfortunate, well it can't be helped if it gets cold. Kuroko is an excellent cook though, we shall have him cook up another batch." Imayoshi skillfully fibbed and placed his large hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

 

Sensing Imayoshi's lie easily, Akashi just amusedly hummed. His heterochromatic eyes twinkling in the dusk's cold air. 

 

"I see... I hope you understand that Tetsuya's only expertise is making hard boiled eggs but, I shouldn't intervene." Akashi's mouth curved upward and he leaned up against the doorway's wooden beam.

 

Kuroko winced at the painfully truthful statement and he frowned slightly at his cooking flaw. Akashi turned his head sideways, catching Kuroko's eyes before holding his gaze for what seemed like eternity to the impatient others. Akashi smiled a bit before turning away and speaking once more.

 

"Very well. I see Tetsuya isn't in an extremely terrible condition so I shall take my leave. As for the rest of you...," Akashi took a step insole the cabin, glancing at the males sitting irritated on the couch. "Training begins tomorrow. You must arrive at the cafeteria before 8am and have breakfast from there make your ways to the courts."

 

Akashi stepped outside once more and began walking away. Imayoshi made a move to close the door but a voice stopped him again.

 

"Shoichi, don't play games with Tetsuya....as they are for unintelligent fools such as yourself. If you truly believe the key to his heart is that..." Akashi's sentence drifted off as he continued walking, waving smugly. 

 

Imayoshi let out a long annoyed sigh and quickly shut the door. 

 

"Damn that brat." Hanamiya scoffed from the couch, he was busy flipping through channels on the tv boredly. Imayoshi ran slim fingers through his long hair and turned towards Kuroko who was busy in conversation with Himuro.

 

"So anyway... About that question... The knock ruined the answer so do you mind repeating your love intrest?" Himuro spoke coolly, his voice didn't waver and showed upmost confidence.

 

"Himuro-San as I was saying, I don't have one. No one has truly caught my eye yet." Kuroko said as he stood up and made his way towards the staircase. "Personality is key however." 

 

Himuro felt slightly distressed at not getting an exact answer but, kept his disappointment to himself. The others seemed to be having trouble with the response they received and looked as if they were about to protest.

 

Kasamatsu looked up at Kuroko's figure before nodding silently to himself as if he had something up his sleeve, something that Himuro would have fun intervening with.

 

A knock on the door distracted the boys from their downheartedness and planning. Imayoshi's glasses gleamed mischievously and Hanamiya's left eye twitched with exasperation.

 

"I swear if it's that red haired midget again I will-" Hanamiya's threat was cut off by Himuro's voice. "Do you 'really' want to say a threat and feel his wrath tomorrow?" 

 

Hanamiya bit his tongue before he said anything that could and would be held against him. "Is anyone going to get the door?" Kasamatsu breathed out. 

 

He was met with only cross glances and he shook his head with disbelief at the scene. In his mind he began comparing his annoyance to when Kise brings over his flocks of females during training and he holds the urge to kick the unsuspecting person behind the door.

 

Opening the door promptly he is met with an aura that resembled that of death. A vein seemed to pop humorously on his head and a thunderous yell exhaled his mouth. 

 

"Where the hell were you three?!" 

 

Izuki, Takao and Sakurai stood outside with dirt and an odd green substance coating their bodies with feathers scattered randomly atop their heads. They looked tired and as if they got lost in a swamp, filthy. They gloomily made their way over to the couch and sat down with a suspicious 'squishing' noise.

 

Hanamiya and Imayoshi wordlessly made room for the three and fled to the chair that Himuro was occupying, which by the way was only suitable for one person. Kasamatsu slowly made his way to the three and feeling pity, gave them their bags and towel.

 

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence they spoke. "We. Got. Lost." Izuki grunted out, his voice hoarse. Sakurai barely nodded before dropping his head back onto the couch. "In. The. Forest." He finally managed to choke out.

 

"My hand...." Takao winced as he held his casted wrist, it's seemingly beforehand white cast now marked with brown and green. 

 

Feeling disturbed, the four left upstairs and accidentally mistook the library for the bedroom. Upon seeing Kuroko asleep with a book rested over his head the three froze in their tracks. Hanamiya let out a noise that resembled a mouse dying but the rest had no room for laughter as they collapsed quickly from cuteness overload.

 

Hanamiya glanced around the room before disappearing. He returned briskly with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder, he gently placed the blanket atop of Kuroko's small frame as if careful not to wake the bluenette. True, if anyone saw this action he would be classified as soft and his bad boy reputation would end.

 

Hanamiya's worries quickly disappeared when a soft snore emitted from Kuroko's body. Knowing if he didn't evacuate the room quickly he would collapse into a ball like the others, he reluctantly left the room.

 

They would just have to start the argument of who would share a bunk bed with Kuroko tomorrow and that was fine for Hanamiya as he now had more time to think of snarky remarks and cheats.

 

The rest of the house was quiet for the rest of the night except for the occasional whimper from one of the injured trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter!


	5. Steer clear of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins with a rough start and Kuroko finds himself the target of his former teammate's antics.
> 
>  
> 
> //WARNING: Slight mature theme ((Skip ahead if that's not what you would like to read))//

This _bed is rather uncomfortable._

 

Kasamatsu noted as he stretched across the cold sleeping area where he was plopped in various intolerable positions. He yawned loudly and swung his arms around for good measure, checking if his phone was anywhere nearby. A hard object collided with the senior's fingers and in a sleepy haze, he grasped it roughly.

 

He was not prepared for the incoming blow to the nose by none other than Himuro Tatsuya who stared back at him with wide eyes. His normally stoic face was decorated with crimson shades and Kasamatsu, with steady eyes, squeezed what he assumed was his phone.

 

"G-Gahh..."

 

Kasamatsu was free of all sleep restraints that were held against him moments before and he traced his eyes to follow the trail his hand took. He didn't want to know where he was touching because he certainly knew it was not his phone as soon as he found his hand clutching Himuro's midsection.

 

"S-Stop squeezing..ahh. Fuck."  The mysterious boy's accent went purely American and Kasamatsu retracted his hand with a whine and a flushed face. Himuro sat there with half lidded eyes and a rapidly beating heart, his breathing shaky and uneven.

 

Kasamatsu stood on unsteady legs and rushed into the bathroom, he felt sick to his stomach but didn't feel the need to throw up. He splashed cold water onto his red face and took deep breaths while coaching himself through this ordeal as if it were a team play. He ran a slick hand through his hair and stared at his reflection in disgust and embarrassment.

 

 

_Shit. Oh shit was he screwed._

 

 

 

A loud knocking disrupted his coping mechanisms and Kasamatsu flailed his arms around as Imayoshi entered the large bathroom with a bewildered look, his mouth in a frown. "Himuro seemed put off for a reason. Do you happen to know why~"

 

_Damn him. He knew what happened and was poking fun at Kasamatsu's reactions wasn't he? Sly bastard._

 

 

"Shut up."

 

 

He snarled before storming out of the bathroom into a broad chest, he stumbled backwards slightly but regained his balance thanks to the porcelain sink. Himuro seemed to look emotionless with his usual poker face yet, Kasamatsu could tell the way his eyebrows were scrunched up something was bothering him. Having no time to chat he looked down and excused himself from the restroom ignoring Imayoshi's taunting call of, "You're not going to take a bath? I'm sure Himuro will scrub your back!"

 

 

A large thud echoed throughout the house. It startled many yet, Kasamatsu was overjoyed that the bespectacled teen got what was coming for him eventually. He gripped his duffle bag roughly and trudged down the steps, unable to forget the morning events minutes before.

 

 

"You mind shutting up your feet?"

 

 

Takao groaned from his area on the couch. Kasamatsu took in his full appearance wearily, just like the other three mud coated his face in spots where he missed to clean and his hair was as unruly as ever.

 

 

 

He silenced his steps to a low clanging and walked to the kitchen, hoping someone in this house knew how to cook. Unfortunately, he assumed the worst outcome and began taking out pans and eggs which he guessed would be an easy enough meal.

 

 

 

—he couldn't have been more wrong.

 

"Damn it..." He cursed for the umpteenth time he has burnt himself with the eggs. His hand was humorously scorched red and was painfully throbbing. Footsteps alerted him of another presence and he turned around rapidly giving himself major whiplash. In his daze he managed to flip the pan handle onto the ground where the eggs splattered unceremoniously on the tile.

 

 

"Shit!"

 

 

"Kasamatsu-san, I don't think that's how you make eggs."

 

 

Kuroko shook his messy bed head and walked over to where the pan lay pathetically on the tile, it's contents covered the flooring and would make any maid shiver. Kasamatsu stayed silent, not because of his embarrassment but, the way Kuroko's hair stuck up in various angles. It was obnoxiously cute.

 

"Excuse me." Kuroko nudged the elder out of his way before spilling the wasted meal into the trash bin. The bluenette looked triumphant as the last of the eggs were cleared and all was left was a sticky floor. Kasamatsu cleared his throat.

 

_What was he going to say? 'Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to spill and have you clean up the food I clearly wasted.' That wouldn't sound right._

 

 

Despite his troubles, he settled for a simple, "Thanks." To which the phantom boy responded with a curt nod and he left the room leaving Kasamatsu in a state of pure distress.

 

 

Hanamiya awoke with a groan, his hands covered his face as he stretched comfortably from his area on the silk sheeted bed. He lay there for a few moments before arising from the queen sized bed, a rare smile coated his lips before he wiped it off as if it were something vile, disgusting.

 

The male checked the time before resting into his pillow again, his mouth hung open as he began to snore involuntarily. A certain crimson haired captain popped into his head and it didn't take long for him to remember the nonchalant threat made by him.

 

 

"Damn it!" He roared, gripping his backpack tightly before running down the stairs and painfully gripping Imayoshi's shoulders. The bespectacled teen merely reached behind him and pinched the hand that lay so rudely on his shoulder, Hanamiya recoiled in pain and sent a glare. 

 

 

"What the fuck ? Do you wanna fight on the court?" Hanamiya poked the ravenette in the chest annoyed, his face darkening but the threat wasn't truly serous. He heaved a sigh before explaining the situation and it didn't take long before the rest of the household was dragged out into the crisp fresh air.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko fixed his hair along the way, although all of his attempts remained utterly useless as his hair managed to become worse rather than fixed. He had to admit, he was rather irritated now.

 

 

"There." He announced as he tamed the last flyaway from the fringe part of his blue hair, his azure eyes determined and his mouth drawn straightly. Sakurai couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics and he lent a non-injured hand to help adjust Kuroko's sporty outfit.

 

Cold fingers met warm skin and the brunette felt delighted with a simple contact with his desired boy. He didn't realize what he was doing until he finished, a warm feeling was left in the pit of his stomach before it turned ice cold.

 

"G-Gahh!" He clutched his hand tightly to his chest as if he had been burned, Kuroko stared at him with wide eyes, his gaze unnerving and Sakurai couldn't help but feel self conscious.

 

 

"Sakurai-kun...?" Kuroko mumbled confusedly at the others odd expressions, his face grew sullen. "Thank you very much." He spoke before turning back to the rest of the male's who seemed entranced with Kuroko's odd hair.

 

 

"Ahem. So when did he say that we needed to be at the court by?" Izuki said, clearing his throat although his voice remained raspy. Hanamiya shook his head and attempted to recall if the midget said anything relevant other than stupid things revolving around his stupidity and—yawn.

 

 

"Don't know.." He replied boredly, slurring his words with obvious disinterest. That answer remained questionable until they reached the occupied basketball courts. Pain bursted throughout the ears of the late teens, the blow horn causing a ringing that gave them each a headache.

 

 

"S-Shin-chan! That was cruel!" Takao cried as he rubbed his aching ear, his cast rubbing unpleasantly against his face as he did so. Kuroko noticed this and unaware of his actions effects, took Takao's arm in his hands and brought it back down to Takao's stomach area.

 

Unlike Sakurai, Takao was used to odd people touching him, after all he had experienced with the green-haired horoscope freak, nothing was considered 'weird' lately. That was up until now though he wouldn't classify it as weird more like, unexpected. Kuroko took his hand away and looked around as if nothing had just occurred between the two.

 

 

"Takao." Midorima reprimanded, his voice stern and unnerving. "Get a basketball and go to green. As for the rest of you...head over to red, white and grey. Choose one." Midorima adjusted his glasses' accordingly as the teen's stared back at him.

 

 

"Go." He commanded and reluctantly, the males started to leave. Kuroko was hidden by the larger bodies of the other players but, Midorima was able to catch him before he was lost in the colorful jersey-wearing crowd.

 

 

"Kuroko, you're to come with me." Midorima reached out hesitantly and relaxed a bandaged hand on Kuroko's shoulder. The bluenette squinted his eyes at his former teammate.

 

 

"I told Kagami-kun that I would join his team. I must decline your off—"

 

 

"No." Midorima was astonished at his own voice, it was deeper than usual and had a sharp bite. Kuroko's eyes widened at the demanding word and raised his eyebrows. His mouth adjusted into a frown.

 

"Oh?"

 

 

"No, nonsense, Akashi told me to retrieve you and that's just what I'll do. Kuroko as I said before, come with me." Midorima tightened his hold on Kuroko's shoulder; it wasn't threatening but a clear enough gesture to show Midorima's seriousness. The boy's frown deepened and he shook away from Midorima's hold.

 

 

"Give me a reason. A valid one, Midorima-kun." Kuroko was exasperated at everyone's antics lately and he sounded absolutely irritated with Midorima's unusual behavior.

 

 

_Stubborn as ever. I didn't recall him being so disobedient though. The truth I can't tell him fearing his reaction so I will nonchalantly tell a small white lie. Easy._

 

 

Midorima sighed as he repeated his plan through his head before he opened his mouth to tell his collected answer but Kuroko silenced him by speaking over the greenette's attempt to talk. "I know when you lie, Midorima-kun. Though, I respect you that was very low of you. Very well, I'll follow."

 

As offended as he was, Midorima brushed off the commentary with a hesitant hand yet, guided Kuroko over to where the rest of the team stood waiting expectantly for something everyone desired. Kise was the first one who reacted with a wide smile before he recalled something making it fall.

 

"Tetsu, we were waiting for you and I had to deal with this idiot the whole time." Aomine complained loudly as he gestured to the blonde who kept silent and stared down at the ground, his face sullen. Kuroko felt offputted with the blonde's actions but, he refused the urge to comfort him.

 

 

"We are to get into groups of three and then have a face off, first to ten wins the match and gets the premium pass to the sauna east of here." Akashi explained seriously, despite his wants he needed to control his responsibilities.

 

 

The boys stood straight in a line before speaking out to choose their destination on the court. The captains, Murasakibara and Akashi, stared them down before announcing the teams, the results were to be expected.

 

"Mine-chin and..."

 

"Shinataro, and..."

 

—"Kuro-chin."

 

—"Tetsuya."

 

Silence. The two teens surprised, looked at each other before growling out their last player competitively, neither athlete giving up. The others watched with mix of amusement and shock at the two rivals arguing once again since the day Akashi changed drastically. Aomine was intrigued by the sudden break of action and he payed close attention to each's demeanor.

 

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kise mumbled from his hiding pace behind his knees, his happiness vanished as if it never existed in the first place. He had sat down as soon as the two began to speak.

 

 

"We should." Kuroko spoke aggravated, his arms crossed and his weight pushed against the balls of his feet as he swayed. Aomine sat down on the blacktop, his hands keeping him uprights and his eyes looking so childish Kuroko was reminded of the middle school years when they went down to the convenient store.

 

 

Those days were far gone and just another memory he would always keep close to his heart. 

 

"We should...but we won't." Midorima interrupted from his area behind the three pointer line, a basketball in his hands as he ignored everything. Aomine hummed with content and turned his attention back to the two had finished bickering much to his disappointment.

 

 

"We've decided to allow Tetsuya to choose as it seems it would be the fairest way to settle our dispute." Akashi spoke in a low tone, his shoulders were tensed with emotion, he seemed agitated.

 

All eyes were on Kuroko's who's were as wide as saucers, his fingers clenched into a fist as he looked in disbelief at the five who were all expecting an answer. An answer which he decided he wouldn't give despite everyone's persistence. He took a gulp of breath before he said his answer, one he knew they would be dissatisfied with.

 

"I won't choose." He replied casually he dropped with raised shoulders and turned toward the other basketball courts, players played the matches with smiles and laughter, he wanted that...craved it.

 

 

"How about whoever can give him the best hugs?" Someone suggested making a string in Kuroko snap, his fists tightened and he felt a pain before a liquid replaced the pressure. He raised his hand to his face inspecting it with a dumbfounded expression, this all was too unbelievable.

 

A roar echoed in Kuroko's throat and before he could suppress it as he always did, this one escaped to be heard. Saying a simple command wasn't supposed to cause him to feel such a strong emotion, what it was he did not know.

 

"Stop!" 

 

The next thing he knew he was feeling the tickle of wind on his belly as his shirt flew when he ran. The experience was freeing and comforting and he blindly ran through a lush green forest of trees before he was submerged completely by the color. He dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach with pain. Breakfast was cut short and he was suffering with not getting enough nutrients before exercise.

 

 

He panted with a hand clutched roughly on his side, he was bleeding from his hand and he had to use a makeshift cloth to stop the thick liquid from staining anything else. Sacrificing his shirt was the least of his many problems which most consisted on the other camper's behavior towards him.

 

 

He let out a long sigh as he stood up and attempted to collect his thoughts on a small nature walk, although that was a foolish plan that he let go when his foot slipped on a root and he wen tumbling down a hill. He let out a whimper once he finally hit soft dirt, his sides were burning with pain as he rested his head against the dirt. His breathing was uneven yet thankfully that was the only bad thing alongside the multiple scratches he felt on his legs and arms. 

 

 

He felt rather weak to be completely honest and as he staggered onto his feet he tumbled before he regained balance on a beam of carved wood. Although his breathing continued to be rouged, he managed to steady himself and glanced up at the beam which supported him helpfully. It was a camp sign that reassured Kuroko that he was no where foreign or in the middle of deadly territory.

 

 

He assumed he was on the nature trail since a path was perfectly carved within a field of hundreds of unfamiliar flowers and had split routes to follow. He glanced around his surroundings and figured that he was near the cabins, feeling the need to avoid humanity was certainly one of Kuroko main priorities and he decided to walk the centered path which looked to be the most remote path he could take.

 

 

He limped his way along the path and admired all the scenery unknown to his young teenage eyes, it was all too beautiful. The effect of the plants caused Kuroko to forget about the summer camp momentarily and redirect his attention on the joys of attending the camp, it didn't seem to bad if he had an outlet to let go of his worries.

 

 

Rustling distracted Kuroko from his admiration and he was suddenly hit with the reminder he was on a nature trail surrounded by jumbles of wildlife that could bring great joy or horror to his face. He was curious though and that was a valid enough excuse for the bluenette to turn the corner and discover what he didn't expect.

 

 

"Sakurai-kun?" Kuroko's voice was weary and sounded frail as if it were made of the world's most fragile glass. The brunette looked back at him with a opened mouth from surprise before it curved into a smile.

 

 

"Hello, Kuroko-kun!" 

 

Apparently the world did not know what 'steering clear of humanity' truly meant.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter short because knowing me it would probably turn into a 7 or 8k chapter and I don't want to slay your feels.
> 
>  
> 
> How was that for a chapter? Just at the deadline of the end of April. What does this mean you ask? 
> 
> Most likely there will be a double update but I am curious to see what you guys would want... A "ova" chapter which consists of the camper's activities without Kuroko or a chapter revolving what really happened on the nature trail with the trio.
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys in a few weeks! Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated!


	6. The truth can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is hit with a wave of nostalgia and a certain fellow decides to arrives at camp and in further chapters may cause a gigantic turmoil.

 

 

 

Kise was stumped. Realization of his actions were incredibly overdue but to be fair he was feeling a large amount of sadness and sympathy for what he did and was even disobeying Akashi's orders to stay put.

 

He sucked on his teeth in frustration, taking the time to steal a glance at the environment he has currently situated in.  _Had he even taken a look at the scenery once ever since he started the chase?_ He looked up to what revealed to be a summer esclusive tree, it's leaves were glossy and looked smooth to the touch, the looked so fragile.

 

He reached up but before his fingers met contact with the tree's leaves, a memory struck his brain with a sharp pain of nostalgia.

 

 

* * *

"Ryouta, do me a favor and lock up the house okay?" Kise's older sister called from the hallway just as he was getting dressed to take a afternoon jog. He pinned his hair with a red bobby pin and opened the door to accept her request, earning him a delighted nod in reply.

 

"Now if I just grab this and—hmm?" Kise originally was reaching for his waterbottle yet a small vibration from his short pocket alerted him of a call. He stood shocked and unmoving as he processed the thought of just who would call him when only a selective amount of people knew his number. 

 

_Hell, he hadn't even given it to the guys on his basketball team save for the captain._

 

With this thought in his head he carefully reached into his pocket and prepared himself for a fangirl to freak out about soraking to the one the only, Kise Ryouta. He could avoid that though, mustering up all acting knowledge he gained from his commercials he answered the phone with a confident smile. The unknown caller ID flashing for a split second.

 

"E-ello mate. What'd ya think about callin' for?" His nervous energy was evident in the first line though he was amazed at the accent he was able to put up for this phone call. He should really rethink only doing short acting commercials.

 

 

"OH MY GOSH IS THIS THE BLONDE IDIOT FROM THAT CLOTHING MAGAZINE?!"

 

 

Kise winced and distanced himself from the phone which before rested safely in the crook of his shoulder. The presumed 'fangirl' on the other line sure sounded  more masculine rather than feminine but Kise has dealt with all kinds of people infatuated with him. 

 

 If he was lucky he could probably persuade the guy that he was in fact just a European male confused about the sudden outburst on the phone. That could— _wait had this person called him an idiot?_

 

 

"Daiki return the phone. Hello, Ryouta what was with that utter failure of an accent it dulled my intelligence just hearing the monstrosity."

 

_Oh shit._

 

_"_ Akashi-chii?"  Kise was immediately covered in a crimson blush that spread around his ears and partially down his neck. As if the embarrassment of this ordeal wasn't enough, the door opened revealing his sister looking at him with wide eyes.

 

 

"I forgot I lent you that—... Should I come back at a later time?" She paused, glaring down at her brother's red face and put two and two together assuming he was speaking with his crush. She giggled. "Yeah I'll just do that. Bye!"

 

 

"Oh my god." He whined as the door slammed shut, leaving Kise to wallow in his mortification while still speaking to his basketball captain on the phone. He must think Kise was some kind of idiot. He did say so after all and maybe he was right but nonetheless he wouldn't want his captain looking down at him like he was some sort of lesser being. He was perfectly capable of being non idiotic, just not when his mentor was around but, that's not the point!

 

 

"Excuse me, has the line disconnected or are you just dead? I will repeat myself just once more, meet the rest of the basketball team at the park closest to Teiko. We'll see you there." Akashi spoke and the call ended.

 

 

Kise stared down at his phone with disbelief and uncertainty, his water bottle long forgotten and he moved to sit at the edge of his bed. He heaved a giant sigh before changing his outfit into something more fitting to play a game of basketball, his movements were sluggish. It was not that he didn't want to go play a match of basketball—no he would much rather do that more than run yet, the tone in his captains voice was... different?

 

 

He was probably going insane. Shaking his head at the obviously stupid thought he left his house with both hands in his pockets, his mind wandering elsewhere. Kise had to admit he was fairly new to his surroundings so when Akashi said he would meet with him at the park nearest to Teiko, he was more than a little lost and confused. "Where in the world am I?" He muttered under his breath, kicking a stone in frustration.

 

 

It wasn't too late to turn back now he could probably pull another stunt and say he got sick or injured. _No—That captain of his could easily detect any lies and determine they were indeed fake in seconds._ He sighed _._

 

 

After arriving at Teiko's main gate Kise wandered around the property, searching for any sign of a swingset or a weird combination of hair colors. This was his main thing to look for but, after chasing a cosplayer with long purple hair he was nearing his wits end. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Akashi's number awaiting a response.

 

 

He held his breath with each ring and the more seconds passed the more the gloomy aura  surrounding him thickened warding of passerby despite his clean cut look. He leaned himself on a cherry blossom tree, his whole outfit was disheaveled and his face was in a scowl. Kise was pretty sure he was on the verge of tears due to the loss of his phone wnich disappeared soon after he dialed Akashi. He patted down his body in hope of finding the device to no avail, surely he could be miles away from Teiko and even more from his neighborhood.

 

 

In his state of desperation he was a target of many concerned glances as well as questioning stares. Just as he was about to give up his search of a park that could very well not exist a strong hand slammed down on one of his shoulders causing the blonde to stumble. Kise immediatly readied his fists in his preparation to fight but a voice stopped him. Never has Kise been so thankful to hearing a voice he recognized. It didn't matter whose it belonged to all that mattered at the moment was that he was in fact still near enough so people recognized him.

 

 

"Kise-Kun?" Kuroko with a hint of what seemed to be relief, his face was still emotionless and he seemed to notice his small blunder of showing a tinge of emotion. Kise wanted to laugh at the smaller boy's mistake but the hand that gripped his tightlay was causing him the urge to cry out.

 

 

Pain surged through his whole upper body and his voice became hoarse. "L-let go of me!" 

"Why, you made me wait Kise-chin. I ran out of snacks too I have the right to crush you right, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara drawled out lazily though his grip was unrelenting and harsh displaying his emotions through his actions. Despite the pain Kise was in he still observed the giant of a teen watching with amaze at the little things that made people unique. He noted that Murasakibara tended to speak more with his fist rather than his mouth although he wasn't nearly as bad as Aomine. The loosening fist drew Kise back into reality.

 

 

"There's no need to be so drastic. As we have already witnessed, he seemed lost so we shouldn't question him further. Besides he brought us to an amazing view." Akashi's gaze shifted from Kise's surprised face to the falling flowers of the trees surrounding them, it was indeed gorgeous.

 

 

 

"Let's take a seat somewhere, it's always nice to observe the scenery once in while." Kuroko stated, walking forward into the storm of pink and light purple, joy evident in his azure eyes. Aomine sprinted forward into the flurry and threw himself upon Kuroko's shoulders with enough force to knock him off balance and into a meadow of plants. He looked down, his hair shadowing his face and panic surged deep within Aomine.

 

 

 

"Look Tetsu I..." Aomine started but before he could finish, a pale hand erupted from Kuroko's shaking body and pulled Aomine down into the soil as well. It seemed as if the world went silent or more so Kise went deaf to it but that wasn't the point, it was the reality of the laughter escaping Kuroko's mouth.

 

 

 

 

It was a beautiful noise and arguably the sweetest that has ever reached the boy's ears. Secretly, they all hoped that the noise would last for eternity but they knew that wish was simply impossible, so for the moment they would indulge in the sweet noise known as a laugh. After the noise ended all that remained was silence, Midorima's was the first to break it.

 

 

"That was a rare occurrence. Now, w-we should probably continue onwards to the benches."

 

Kise observed the taller male's embarrassed movement, his face was flushed a deep red and his eyes showed the emotions that whirled inside his head. He swallowed a lump in his throat and added into the conversation, "Come on Midorima-chii, let's play a quick game of tag. It would be fun~."

 

 

"Alright then, Tag Mido-chin is it." Murasakibara scrambled away from the flustered teenager and just to make sure that he would put up a chase, snatched the lucky item from his bandaged hands. Akashi was long gone, sitting on a park bench and observing the simple game that they found themselves playing despite any protests. "Don't forget. If you become it and you don't pass your position onto someone else within thirty-seconds you will have to clean up the gym after school for a week."Akashi called out from his amused seat on the wood, his heterochromatic eyes scanning over the park, searching for any mishaps.

 

 

 

The game continued on for several hours and every lengthy period of time brought new challenges and penalties if you are unable to complete them which grew more obnoxious as the hours ticked by. Now, the six of them all gathered around Akashi's park bench watching as the sun disappeared behind tall building and then vanishing all together. The normal night chill began pricking at their arms reminding them of the time and returning home was still something that needed to be done. With a cheerful goodbye, Kise waved off his friends and began walking himself home—completely forgetting about his tendency to get lost more than often.

 

* * *

 

He bit his lip lightly and heaved a sigh before falling to the ground unceremoniously, his motivation temporarily vanishing with each rise and fall of his chest. He closed his eyes for a second and winced at the feeling of his hand being stepped on by a heavy force.

 

"What the hell? Who did that—"

 

Kise's words were cut short as he stared up at the male before him, his black hair was sticking out in random places and his eyebrows strewn together in concentration. He felt way too familiar and Kise immediately attempted to recall where he had heard of this guy before.

 

 

"Hello? Earth to blonde, give me the directions to where the summer camp is. If Akashi gave me the wrong directions I'm going to be pissed." The mysterious male threatened, his aura changing into one similar to Akashi's.

 

 

"You know Akashi-chii? If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Kise squinted at the black wristband on the ravenette's arm and his eyes widened at the identity of the stranger. He pulled his hand out from under his foot and backed away slowly, taking a closer look at the infamous person.

 

"The name is Nijimura and I would appreciate it if you pointed me towards the camp before I drag you along for the trip." Kise had no confidence to tell the older male that he had no clue where to go, swallowing the lump in his throat the blone reluctantly agreed to being a tour guide for the day.

 

 

• • • • •

 

"Kuroko-kun what are you doing here?" Sakurai scratched his cheek nervously, his eyes focused on Kuroko's irritated expression. He amount of anxiety and fear he felt was overwhelming so he kept his head bowed and his hands balled.

 

 

"I could ask the same question as you." Kuroko winced and rubbed his temple, his fingers working carefully and expertly focused on massaging—Sakurai mentally slapped himself.

 

"Sakurai-kun, would you mind it if I sat down here. I've had a quite interesting day and I would like some rest." Kuroko sat himself on a rock and looked off at the scenery around him, attempting to gather his thoughts. Sakurai watched with curiosity and couldn't stop himself from asking a few questions.

 

 

"Are you okay, Kuroko-kun? You seem upset." 

 

 

Kuroko furrowed his brows and answered, his words carrying an unusual bite. "I am not okay actually. Everyone is changing and I'm getting more and more upset. They just don't seem to understand that I prefer to be alone and that's because they are all selfish, so caught up in wanting to take care of their needs whether they be sexual or not, they disregard my feelings. So yes, I am fuming." Sakurai looked taken aback by his truthful words and Kuroko's blue eyes widened with realization.

 

"I apologize I got too carried away. I'll be going now." Kuroko made his move to leave but before he could take a step, a voice interrupted him.

 

 

"No, you are right. We are treating you as if you are some sort of prize and we are forgetting you are human too." Sakurai tightened his fists and shut his eyes as he continued. 

 

"We are all terribly selfish, we just wanted to all make you happy yet I see it had don't the exact opposture and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kuroko-kun, nobody wanted to hurt you but, we are all humans in the end and we made a mistake. I'm so sorry." His voice was cracking and if he was not careful, he would break down into a full sobbing mess.

 

 

"Sakurai-kun." Kuroko didn't know when he walked over to Sakurak but before he realized it, he was gently patting the boy's back reassuringly. "If you continue to repeat the same apologies you will wear yourself out. I forgive you but, you are not apart of the people who have seen me as just an item." 

 

"I'm sorry, I'll be a second."

 

The brunette stood up without warning and quickly ran off, continuing down the hiking trail. Kuroko stared at the direction Sakurai ran and with curiosity waited in the same place where he had left him, his mouth curving into a delicate smile. The sound of footsteps alerted Kuroko that someone was indeed coming and Kuroko watched with interest as Sakurai stood in front of him. His hair was disheavled and his breathing came in rouged pants, his body shook from the force informing Kuroko that the boy had ran swiftly to return.

 

 

Sakurai quickly regained his breath and stood in front of Kuroko with confidence that was rarely displayed on the bruntte's face. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

 

 

Following that apology, a bouquet of flowers was thrusted into Kuroko's arms. Kuroko, who was caught off guard was immediately sporting a slight reddening of his cheeks. He silently prayed that Sakurai wouldn't glance at his face and when he turned his gaze to look at the boy he found that he was deeply bowing.

 

 

"Kuroko-kun, I'm sorry to have troubled you, would you allow me the chance to start over?" Sakurai stood up straight and nervously bit his lip, his eyes were apologetic and sincere causing Kuroko's cheeks to redden further. 

 

With one one deep breath Kuroko extended out his hand, "Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and I attend Serin highschool, second year." Sakurai stared in apparent shock and followed by introducing himself as well. 

 

"Please take care of me Kuroko-kun." Sakurai finished with another bow and looked at Kuroko's face to see a small curve of a grin. He stared in shock at the beauty and rarity of a smile, although it was small something about it made Sakurai's heartbeat quicken. His breathing hitched and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the goal of making this boy smile a large genuine smile. 

 

 

He didnt care care how long it would take—for all he cared it could take a whole lifetime but, that day Sakurai Ryou promised to make Kuroko Tetsuya smile. For now he would settle for this but even he could get selfish, with his heartbeat accelerating Sakurai quitetly  thanked Akashi Seijurou for hosting this camp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been debating whether or not to up the rating on this story. That of course would promise some *events* but they would not be full out smut due to the amount of people that are outing after Kuroko.
> 
>  
> 
> So comment what you think you would like to see and I will look through them.


End file.
